A Place That the Damned Call Home
by tiffnyboo
Summary: No one knew the origins of the vampire race not even the Volturi. A note is delivered threatening the coven. When the sender of the letter comes to the Volturi, they realize it wasn't what they were expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the music/lyrics from the CD, A Place Where the Sun Is Silent. I do own my OC's.

**Summary:** No one knew the origins of the vampire race not even the Volturi. Suddenly vampires are being murdered by other vampires. Later the Volturi receive a note one day threatening everything they worked for in the vampire world. At first they think it's a joke but when the number of murders increase they search for the person responsible. Little did they know the person they are looking for is someone they thought was long gone and may even be someone they will fear? (Volturi x OC)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats. Our story is about to begin."**

Annabelle's POV

I removed my fangs from the man's neck and let his body drop to the cement. I started to walk away and Eleanor began to follow me. As she walked beside I looked down at her and smirked. There was still blood on the corner of her lips and some smeared on her cheeks.

"After centuries of being a vampire with me, you still can't remember to wipe the blood your face after you eat." I laugh while wiping the corners of her lips and cheek with my thumb.

"Sorry Miss. Hayes." She says a slight blush on her face that was still noticeable even at night.

"It's alright." I say smiling at her. She looks up at me her bright red eyes meet mine. She smiled back and I pulled her hand in mine. Her blush grew any even brighter shade of red but she didn't say anything. We walk the rest of the way home in silent. To the people we passed, we looked like a mother with her daughter.

When we made it home I headed for the kitchen and Eleanor went up to her bedroom. I opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a water bottle. When I closed the door I could see Aaron on the other side of the kitchen leaning against the counter. He was one of my favorite messengers.

"How long are you going to baby her?" He asks his black hair covering his eyes.

"Why are you jealous?" I ask teasing him.

"It's sickening to see someone everyone should fear is babying a useless girl." He growls.

"She's one of the purest vampires I've ever known. All of our souls are damned, but she seems different like no matter what she will always remain innocent."

"Whatever."

"Is there a reason you came here messenger boy?" I ask starting to get impatient.

"I've heard that the Volturi are taking your threat seriously and have sent men to look for you."

"Is that so then I guess we shouldn't disappoint them. I'll go to them soon."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asks and I raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Are you worried Aaron?" I ask, once again teasing him. "I think we should stop playing around and start our plans. I want to claim what's mine."

"I'm just saying it won't be easy."

"Yes, but that's what makes its fun." I say turning away from him. "Please show yourself out." I walk away from him and up to my bedroom. I walk past Eleanor's bedroom and see she's on her bed reading a book.

I walk into my room and grab some new clothes from the closet because the ones I was wearing were covered in blood. I laid out a red and black striped top with black skinny jeans on the bed and went into the bathroom. I turned on the water and got in. I wash away the dirt and blood off my arms and hands left from the ones that put up a fight before they died. I sighed as I tilted my head back and let the water wash over my face and hair. 'They should be happy that they are being killed by the creator of their kind.' I thought to myself.

When I was finished I got out of the shower and threw on my clothes. I brushed through my wet hair and put on makeup. When I was done I left my room and went to Eleanor's room. I stood in the doorway and she looked up from her book and at me.

"Do you want to go with me to the big castle on the top of the hill?" I ask.

"Oh I would love to go there. That strong coven of vampires live there"

"Yes and that's why if you come with me we need to be very careful."

"Yes Miss. Hayes." She says and jumps off her bed.

"We'll leave after you clean yourself up." I tell her and close the door behind me.

I waited downstairs in the living-room for twenty minutes until Eleanor came down. She changed into a dark blue shirt, some jeans and a pair of converse. Her light brown hair was left down with her bangs covering one side of her face.

"Let's get going before it gets too late." I say looking at the clock. It was already nine and I knew our little trip wouldn't be quick. We walked down the streets of Volterra for ten minutes until the castle was in sight. We walked in and over to the desk secretaries to ask which way to go.

"Buonasera!" She greeted us.

"Good evening, can you show us which way to the ballroom."

"Do you have an appointment with the kings?"

"No, but I sent a letter saying I was coming to see them." I tell her and she nods.

"I'll get the guards to show you." She says and calls for them. We waited for five minutes and I could see two men walking towards us.

"You want to see the kings?" The big one asks.

"Yes I sent them a letter telling about my return." I say to him and his eyes widen.

"You're the one who sent the threatening letter to the kings?"

"I wouldn't really call it threatening." I shrug and I walk ahead of them with Ellie's hand in mine.

"You've saved the kings' time. Now they can call off the search, kill the two of you, and be done with it." The shorter one says and I smirk.

"We'll see." I tell them.

We all walk through the ballroom doors with the two guys now in front of me. There were three men in big chairs and two other guards looking at the four of us.

"This girl says she's the one who wrote and sent the letter you received earlier this week." The big one told them.

"Is that so Felix?" The man in the middle chair asks and smiled at Eleanor and I. He pulls a piece of paper out his pocket and looks down at it. "Dear Members of the Volturi," He began to read, "I have written this letter to tell you that I'm going to take what's rightfully mine. You were not meant to be the rulers of the Vampiric Society. I will come at the end of this week to the castle and take control of your coven. If you don't not step down peacefully you will be killed and the killing of the other vampires in this city will increase until I have total control. Get ready." He finished reading. "Why would someone like you send a letter like this?" He asks looking up from the paper.

Caius' POV

The person who had sent us the letter earlier this week had come forward. What a stupid thing to do. Finally this fool will pay for her actions along with the little girl with her. Aro kept asking them questions, but he was getting nowhere.

"Just kill them and get it over with!" I snapped getting sick of it. The girls eyes glanced over and meet mine. She smirked at me letting her fangs show.

"You're very impatient Caius." She says tilting her head. "I might just get rid of you."

"How dare you talk to a me, Volturi King, like that!"

"You will all soon be sorry." She whispers while looking at the ground.

"Sorry for what?" Aro butts in. She looks back up at him and them looks over at some of the guards.

"Doing my job." She quickly appears in front of one of the guards and snaps his neck. The body suddenly starts on fire and the three of us look on dumbfounded. "I will now take my place as the true ruler of the vampire world. You will not enforce anymore laws from now on and if you don't back down you will be killed." She says serious.

"And what gives you the right?" I ask furiously, but never thought I would regret it.

"I'm the original vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the music/lyrics from the CD, A Place Where the Sun Is Silent by Alesana.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Take a breath and I will make it painless."**

Annabelle's POV

The three men along with the rest of their guards look at me with wide eyes and then Aro rises from his seat.

"You want us to believe you're the first vampire ever?" He asks a smirk now appearing on his face.

"You don't have to believe me. I'll just simply end all of your pathetic lives and replace them with vampires I can trust and who'll listen to me." I reply not caring at all if that's what I had to do.

"What gives you the right to call our lives pathetic? Right now we have the strongest coven while all you have is that girl following you around." I look at Caius and smile.

"Your lives are meaningless because you are all here now because of me, not from your own achievements." I pause to take a look around at all of them. "And you are wrong if you think the only one I have to help me is her." I add motioning over to Eleanor.

"Then I guess you wouldn't care if we kill her." Caius retorts and motions to the guards. I narrow my eyes at them and quickly step in front of Eleanor.

"I'll rip out every single organ in all of your bodies then feed them to dogs if you ever touch her!" I snap at them. I notice Aro smirk at my sudden remark and he begins to come closer to Eleanor and I.

"I can tell you're a very strong vampire. How about we all forget about that letter and let you live if you'll join us?" He suggests. I look at him and smile and then look down and notice Aro's holding out his hands for me to take. My smile turns into a more wicked one as I realize what he was trying to do. I know what he wants from me and who was I to deny him of it.

Aro's POV

I didn't think she would take my hands so easily. I smirk because now I can see who this woman really is and know everything about her. I feel her soft palms press against mine as her grip on my hands tighten. Maybe she already knew what I had planned. I close my eyes to see and hear all of her thoughts and memories, all stained crimson red.

The two of us continue to stand out in the middle of the floor holding each-other's hands until it was finally over and I had seen everything. I open my eyes and smile at her then to everyone else.

"It appears that Miss. Annabelle Hayes is who she says she is."

"You said her name is Annabelle Hayes." Caius says more to himself.

"How's it even possible." Jane muttered under her breath causing Annabelle to smile at her. She notices then narrows her eyes.

"Didn't I say before that you don't have to believe me." Annabelle says walking over to Jane until she's only inches away from her. Then she lowers her head so that her lips are right near Jane's ear. "But do you really want to die just because you refuse to believe it?" She says her lips almost touching Jane. My eyes widen in surprise as I notice Jane's cheeks turn red and her body become completely still.

Finally Annabelle takes a few steps away from Jane but her eyes keep staring at Jane like she was waiting for an answer. They remain quiet like this for a couple more minutes as every watches surprise by the way Jane was acting.

Suddenly Alec runs over to them and stands in front of Jane. "Sister! Please snap out of it."

"I guess we should get ready to leave soon." She says finally turning away from Jane making her collapse on the ground like she had fallen asleep. What did Annabelle do to her, I wondered.

"You think we're just going to let you leave!" Caius stands up from his chair.

"Oh I'll be back so there's no need to worry." She turns around to look at him but Felix and Demetri block her view. This seemed to make her anger by the look on her face."You're in the way!" She pushes them both aside sending them flying into the wall. I was so surprised by her strength and before we had a chance to do something she was already standing in front of Caius.

Marcus rose from his seat, but was forced back down by the little girl that was with Annabelle. I begin to rush over to help them but before I could make it over I feel an excruciating pain all over. Jane appears before me her eyes are a different shade of red than normal. How is this all happening?

I look back over at Caius from the ground and see him also forced back into his seat with Annabelle on top of him.

"Cerchero di rendere questo indolore." She tells him as her lips brush against his neck. I watch him struggle against her then when he realizes what's about to happen. She bites into his neck and I can hear her teeth sink into the flesh.

Annabelle finishes and leaves Caius whose eyes were closed from all the blood and energy she took from him. She walks down the steps that lead to our chairs, and signals for the little girl and Jane to come to her. Then the pain in my body stops allowing me to sit up from the ground and watch as they follow her. She walks over and she kneels down to look at me.

"Did you ever imagine or even think that something like this would even happen to the Volturi?"

"No."

"Interesting."

"Did it all turn out the way you hoped it would?"

"No, it was better."

"How?" I ask and she looks around the room and back at me.

"Because now everyone in this room who is still alive will know."

"Know what exactly?" She leans in closer to me and I feel both of her hands around my neck.

"That I am someone you all should be afraid of." I hear her whisper before everything went black.

* * *

Italian to English

Cerchero di rendere questo indolore= I"ll try to make this painless


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the music/lyrics from the CD, A Place Where the Sun Is Silent by Alesana.

Thank you Victoria Cullen30, Ladystarlet09, horsegirlrule for reviewing and thanks to everyone else who's following. I'll have Annabelle give everyone a hug once she's calmed down

I'm so sorry for the ridiculously short chapter _(less than 400 words)_, but it didn't feel right adding more to this. I'm working on chapter 4 right now so I won't leave you hanging for long :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"I sense that the darkness awaits!"**

Annabelle's POV

"All of you really are pathetic." I hissed into Aro's ear as I held his head in my hands. "You should be grateful that I didn't letting you burn. Cause as you have seen, once I kill someone their body will automatically catch on fire." I explain while examining the expression on Aro's face.

I finally stand up with Aro's head still in my grasp and turn to face Eleanor and Jane. "Let's go before everyone else regain consciousness."

"What about Aro's body?"

"We'll take that with us too." I smile just thinking about what I'll do with him once we get home.

Caius' POV

I quickly open my eyes after remembering what had happened. I move my hand up to my neck and lightly brush my fingertips over my skin. I then feel the pain as my fingers make it to the two holes on my neck. I can't believe this really happened. Where is she? Where is the woman that did this?

I look around frantically taking everything in. Felix and Demetri were still leaning against the wall unconscious, Marcus was sitting in his chair like nothing had happened, and Alec, Jane and Aro were all gone.

"How could we let this happen? We should have killed those two right when they stepped into this room!"

"Impossible." Marcus breathed out.

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You don't remember do you?" He asks, slowly getting up from his seat.

"Remember what?" I was becoming impatient.

"This isn't the first time we have meet Miss. Annabelle Hayes." He says while walking over to the door. "We were warned from the beginning and now our time of ruling has come to an end. She has taken Aro and we will soon be next." He says before walking out the door and closing it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the music/lyrics from the CD, A Place Where the Sun Is Silent

Thank you again for reading and reviewing so far :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Pitiful lullaby, I'll be your lover tonight."**

Annabelle's POV

When we arrive home I tell Eleanor and Jane to carry Aro's body up to my room as I take a seat on the couch. I place Aro's head in my lap and pull my phone from my pocket to call Aaron. I listen to it ring for a few seconds until he finally picks up and answers.

"You're done already?"

"With the first part of it yes. Aro's head his resting nicely in my lap as we speak."

"So what's the reason for calling this late?"

"I called you because I want you to contact the rest of our coven and have everyone come here. I need everyone's help for this next part."

"Sure thing but it'll take a couple of days."

"You've got three days; it'll also give me enough time to take care of everything else here before you all arrive."

"You never did say what you were going to do next with Aro. I'm sure you've kept him alive for a good reason."

"You'll find out when we all meet. Just make sure you get them all Aaron." I remind him one last time before I hang up. I set my phone on the table and walk up stairs to my bedroom. Eleanor and Jane had just finished laying Aro's body on the bed.

"What would you like us to do now?" Jane asks, taking a step back from the bed.

"For the next couple days you can relax and let me handle the rest." I tell them while smiling down at the body on the bed.

"Thank you Miss. Hayes." Eleanor smiles and then leads Jane to her room. I close the door quietly after they leave then walk back over to the bed and place Aro's head on the pillow.

"When you wake up you'll remember everything and I promise you won't forget again." I whisper, lightly dragging my fingertips over his half opened eyelids. "You'll never want to forget."

Aro's POV

My eyes snap open when the smell of honey and vanilla fills my nostrils. I look around the room quickly noticing that I wasn't in my room back at the castle. I could hear the sound of running water on the other side of one of the doors. As I sit up in the bed the water suddenly stops and is followed by the opening of a shower curtain. Whoever is in their must be waiting for me.

The door suddenly opens and Annabelle comes stepping out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body. She smiles as our eyes meet and she begins slowly walk over to me.

"Does your head hurt Aro?" She asks her eyes were scanning over my face looking for a change in my expression.

"I strangely feel fine after just having my head ripped off my shoulders and slowly reattach back on."

"Don't be a smart ass." She says standing next to the bed. "You should understand with the situation you're in you shouldn't be talking back to me. I can very easily kill you."

"What's stopping you?"

"You're more valuable to me alive then you are dead. Marcus and Caius will also be kept alive for now."

"I thought you said before that our lives are meaningless and we are pathetic." She sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"But also remember I said you all are where you are now in this world because of me. The real why every vampire has a purpose for going on is so when the time comes they can serve me."

"I see."

"You say that but I don't think you really understand." She quickly climbs on top of me and forces me to lie back down on the bed. Her hand brushes against my cheek sending a shock from her to me. My eyes widen as I remember I have been in this position before. I look back up at her face and notice she is smiling again.

"You remember now the first time we meet? I had to make you and Caius forget until now."

"Why?" I put my hand over hers, touching it gentle.

"You don't need you know, just be happy now that you've remembered such wonderful memories. Be happy now that you're here with me." Her towel falls down exposing her bare chest. I looked up at her eyes and noticed they were a different shade of red than normal just like Jane's.

"I'm all you'll ever need Aro, when you're with me forget about anything bitter or sweet and just think of me." She presses her soft lips against mine. The words she spoke continued to echo in my mind to create a beautiful lullaby.

A lullaby to calm the dammed and the soulless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, the lyrics from the CD, A Place Where the Sun Is Silent or the song As You Wish also by Alesana. I love this song and suggest maybe listening to it.

And thanks again for the reviews and for following :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"I can tell by the way you move that you want me to want you."**

Annabelle's POV

It was getting closer. Today is the day of the meeting and soon I will be able to take what belongs to me. Everyone has a place in this world and now it's time for everyone to get ready and play out their roles, whether it's to rule beside me, serve under me, or be killed by me.

I roll over in bed to look at the man whose role in this was still undecided along with the two other kings. His eyes meet mine as he smiled, revealing some of his fangs to me.

"Sei così bella, Annabelle." He whispers and I feel his arms wrap around me to pull me closer. I rest my forehead against his chest still wondering how long this will last.

"I'm thirsty Aro." I look up at him with a smirk. I move my lips up to his neck and let my teeth brush against his skin.

"Why do you drink from our kind?" He asks pulling away a little to look down at me.

"I don't want to take the life of those who are innocent anymore."

"But why destroy something you've created?" I gaze back up at him with an annoyed look.

"You are also responsible for the end of many vampires who don't follow the rules you've made. How are you any different?" I push myself away from him and get out of bed.

I walk over to my dresser and pick out some clothes. I don't bother to look back at Aro until I'm standing in front of the bathroom door. He's staring back at me but I can't tell what he's thinking. I send him another glare before walking in to the bathroom and close the door behind me.

I set my clothes down on the edge of the vanity and turn the water on in the shower. I hop right in and let the hot water relax me. "Love can be such a lovely torture." I speak softly closing my eyes as I tilt my head back. "I will climb the hills, draw my sword and take down anyone who tries to stand in front of me. Please know I'll never run away without you in my arms. One day lovers will dream of this undying kiss not of Romeo or Juliet. Stories told of, our love will never die." I pause and hear the door suddenly close.

I keep my eyes close waiting for him to say something but it remains quiet. Instead the curtains rip back and Aro quickly gets in using his inhuman speed. He pushes my body up against the wall in the shower and lifts me up a little wanting me to wrap my legs around him.

I quickly switch positions with him pressing his back to the wall. "You shouldn't have come in here." I whisper into his ear with my one hand on his chest,

"Why?" He asks putting his hand on top of mine and the other rests on my lower back to keep me close to him. The water was running down both of our bodies adding to the temptation. I lick the side of his neck slowly making him tilt his head back and let out a soft moan.

"Annabelle." He breathes out as I finally sink my teeth in, piercing the vein in his neck. Blood spills out and I suck in the sweet liquid. "Annabelle." He repeats causing me to pull away from his neck and place my lips on his. I feel his hand gentle move down to my hips holding onto them as our tongues danced together. Aro quickly switches places with me again and lifts me up but this time he forces my legs around him. Now I can feel him on the inside of my thigh, the sensation making me shiver.

I frown knowing I couldn't let it go any further because the rest of my coven was going to be coming soon. With my own speed I quickly slip out of Aro's arm and get out of the shower.

"You want to continue this in the bedroom, mia bella?" He follows me out.

"Not now. I have visitors coming soon and I need to get dressed."

"Like who?"

"You don't need to know." I answer grabbing two towels from a cabinet and hand one to Aro. I watch as he covers his waist with his while I use mine to dry off my hair, still leaving the rest of my body exposed for him. We continue to stare at each other with regretting evident on both our faces for having to stop. "I'll have Eleanor get you a robe or something." I wrap my towel around me, grab my clothes, and walk over to the door but feel a tight grip around my arm pulling me back.

"You think I'll let you get away this easy?" He smirks but I narrow my eyes back at him.

"I don't have time for this now." I yank my arm back and open the door. "Stay in my room until I come back later." I walk out of the bathroom and quickly put my clothes on in my bedroom before heading down the hallway to Eleanor's room.

Eleanor's POV

Miss. Hayes appears in my door way with damp messy hair and an annoyed look on her face.

"Is everything all right Miss. Hayes?"

"Yeah I just wanted to ask if you could find a robe or something and bring it to my room for my guest."

"Of course." I nod my head and begin to walk past her and out of my room. I notice her still standing in the door way and stop to look back at her, seeing the expression on her face. It was a look I haven't seen her give in over a century, the first time she came back from the castle on the hill.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the music/lyrics from the CD, A Place Where the Sun Is Silent

Finally get to meet the other members of the Hayes family in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"It's funny how we believe the things that we tell ourselves to, and our hearts simply follow"**

Annabelle's POV

I let out a sigh while running my fingers through my hair. I look around the room as others fill in. I was more excited earlier about this all, but now all I wanted to do is go back up to my room where Aro was waiting for me. I wait until everyone was settled and then begin to speak.

"It is now time for us to take control and be known as the strongest coven by the whole vampire society."

"We're finally going to overthrow the Volturi?" I look over at the person who said it and smiled.

"What do you mean by that Helene?" I narrow my eyes at my younger sister.

"Well you had the chance to do it many years ago but you didn't take it."

"Helene." I hear a familiar voice warn her from the other side of the room. I look over to see our older brother Ambrose looking at both of us with stern eyes.

"Yes brother?" She looks at him with a smirk.

"Watch how you speak to Annabelle."

"But I know you're wondering the same thing Ambrose. She was able to take control of the Volturi long ago, but she didn't. I want to know why and I'm sure everyone else would to." She looks around the room waiting for someone else to agree.

"Enough of this Helene." Our father rises from his place next to Ambrose and our mother. "We all know that Annabelle is doing what's best."

"I'm still doubtful that she will get the job done this time." She looks over at me with a more serious expression.

"If you think that sister, then why don't you leave us and start a new coven of your own?" I walk closer to her ready to take action if the answer she gave me was one I did not like.

"I know you're trying to intimidate me, but this act wore off when I lost my respect for you Annabelle." She hisses back. I narrow my eyes at her and quickly wrap one of my hands around her throat.

"Oh really?" I smile a little wider letting my fangs show. I quickly glance around the rest of the room and then back at Helene. "Have you notice that no one else in this room is willing to stop me and save you? That's because they all know their place and it's time you were put in yours." My hand tightens around Helene's neck making it crack.

"So you're going to kill me?" She struggles to get the words out.

"No." I release her and let her drop to the floor. I turn back to the rest of my followers and frown. "I know I've gotten everyone's hopes up before, but I promise that it won't turn out like last time. Tomorrow we will head to the castle and kill anyone who gets in our way. We will not hold back." I look around at everyone, smiling at the determination on their faces.

Aro's POV

I get up off the bed at the sound of the door opening thinking it was Annabelle. Instead a girl with dark reddish brown hair and eyes the same shade of red as Annabelle's walks in. As soon as she saw me her lips formed into a smirk.

"Annabelle told us about you being here but not that you were awake." She closes the door behind her and slowly begins to walks closer to me. "This is very interesting."

"And who might you be dear?

"Helene Hayes."

"Oh, so you're a relative of Annabelle?"

"Yes, her sister."

"Why did you come to her room?"

"I came to see for myself if you were really here." She reaches her hand out towards my face but I quickly catch it. "And there has to be a good reason to why she's kept you alive. Maybe she wants you to watch as we kill every other member in your coven." The grin on her face turns sinister. "Or maybe it's something else." I see her eyes look at my neck.

The door opens again and this time it was Annabelle who walked in. She glares at both her sister and I after seeing the position we are in.

"What do you think you're doing Helene?" Her words were cold like ice.

"I could ask you the same thing sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Aro is here and _conscious_." Helene steps away from me and closer to Annabelle. "Why?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"I also notice a new girl following Ellie around earlier."

"I have her here to help. It would make things more difficult if she was fighting against us."

"Does the same go for Aro?" Helene appears in front of me again softly touching the side of my face. With vampire speed Annabelle takes Helene and slams her in to the wall.

"Touch him again and I will end you."

"Aww do you love him?" She teases but Annabelle's face remains serious.

"Yes, I do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the music/lyrics from the CD, A Place Where the Sun Is Silent

Thank you for reading, following and reviewing. Sorry for the short chapter and taking so long to update. I promise the next chapter will be longer :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"The truth has finally shown it's face."**

Annabelle's POV

"So your feelings for him is the reason our plans didn't work the first time." Helene looks at me and begins to laugh.

"You're in no position to mock me." I press her against the wall harder.

"I know you're not going to kill me Anna, if so you would've done it a long time ago."

"Oh you think so?"

"Yes, because you're afraid the rest of our family would hate you after. They don't mind if you threaten me to make me shut up as long as you don't really kill me." She smiles in satisfaction.

"Get out." I let her go and watch her walk over to the door slowly.

"Just remember, you can't always have it your way Annabelle." She says as more of a warning.

"I suggest you leave now unless you want me to rip your tongue out!" She walks out of the door quickly but I still can hear her laugh down the hall and she knows it too.

I turn towards Aro who's now giving me a confused look.

"So you love me Annabelle?" He asks taking a few steps closer. I look at him with a cruel smile.

"I just said that so Helene will keep her hands off of what's mine." I quickly push him up against the wall like I had just done before to Helene. I let my cold hands make they're way up to his neck, pressing my middle finger against the vein.

"You heard what my sister said, didn't you? My first attempt to take out the Volturi failed but I have planned it out better this time. Taking you and Jane under my control was all a part of it. I original didn't plan that the feelings I once had for you would come back, but the meeting I just had with the rest of my coven has reminded me of what I really need to do and I won't let anything distract me now." I whisper into his ear, applying more pressure to his neck. I watch as the skin cracks under my fingertips and knowing Aro was still staring down at me.

"Don't make that face!" I narrow my eyes. "This is your own fault. And its too bad you can't comprehend why." I let go of him and watch his body slide down the wall and onto the floor. "I haven't told anyone this, but the reason why I haven't given up on taking control of the Volturi after the first time isn't just because I want to have and control the strongest coven. I also want revenge."


End file.
